


Put on a Show

by EddieFook



Series: Quickie!verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bi!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Lisa is a Bitch, M/M, Masturbation, Vibrators, Voyeurism, cas has a lot of toys, cockslut!cas, destiel smut, extra large vibrators, horse dildo, sex show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To spark their dying romance Lisa drags Dean to a private sex show, but she may have gotten more than she bargained for when the performer turned out to be incredibly Dean's type with an ass that can swallow some pretty impressive toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put on a Show

**Author's Note:**

> So I am now the proud holder of a master's degree in English literature and what am I going to do with it? Well right now write shameless smut for one thing. This was branching out for me a bit but I saw something a bit similar and wow that was hot, so this is my attempt to recreate it. 
> 
> And yeah I will probably write a second part to this, I don't seem to be understanding the idea of what a quickie is...

“Oh come on, Dean it’ll be fun.” Lisa put her hands on her hips and glared at him. “And hell you know we haven’t been having fun in a very long time.” Dean groaned and made a face.

“But a sex show?” Dean all but whined, don’t get him wrong, Dean Winchester was always up for a good pole show, but with his girlfriend there?

“It’s a private sex show,” Lisa stated primly.

“That’s even worse! At least when you’re in a room with a lot of people then it’s not so bad but seeing a woman performing who knows what in front of just you and a few others…gross.”

“Well I’m going and you’re coming with me, and it’s a man who will be performing so don’t get your _panties_ in a bunch.” Dean inwardly cringed. So Lisa had found one pair of his panties, and so what if he liked satin and silk? Yeah, Lisa hadn’t accepted that. After laughing herself silly she wiped the tears from her face and now it had been constant jokes. Because how funny was it that Dean, the big beefcake that he was (Lisa’s words), would like pink panties can’t make him much of a man (also Lisa’s words). But the jibe didn’t hit as hard with Dean who was focusing on the gender Lisa had said. It was a man. Maybe this night wouldn’t be a total bust, maybe he’d get some good images for the spank bank and he and Lisa wouldn’t have another reason to fight.

“Fine,” he huffed.

The hotel room they were led to was nice. It was a junior suite so there were two couches, an armchair, and another bed. One couple was already on the bed so Dean followed Lisa to one of the couches. The room filled up and they all waited in hushed anticipation for their star.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” and Dean had to do a double take. This was a _boy_ no older than, what? Twenty two? He had a backpack and he was wearing one of those terrible slouchy beanies and black rimmed glasses. “Welcome,” he nodded to everyone. “Please get comfortable, I am going to get ready in the bathroom.” The other couples nodded and made out quietly, Lisa and Dean just sat next to one another and Dean watched the man grab a white towel from the bathroom and lay it on the bed. He then started pulling things out of his backpack. A large bottle of lube, a cock ring, a glass dildo, a purple vibrator that was probably out of the extra-large section at the store, a red monster cock that made Dean’s heart skip a beat or five, and then…

A black, silicone horse cock.

Dean knew he was staring, he knew the man was watching him, he knew his mouth was open slightly and filling with saliva. Holy damn _fuck_ was this tiny twink going to get that inside him? And Dean got to watch this? Dean felt his stomach flutter thinking he was going to get to watch this gorgeous man fuck himself stupid on these toys. His eyes flicked up the man’s body and he was twinkling blue eyes and a barely there wink before the man was shutting himself into the bathroom. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off the toys, he was so enraptured that he didn’t hear Lisa’s note of disapproval next to him.

“What?” he blinked at her and she thinned her lips.

“I said we can go, he’s not my type.” _Oh hell he’s mine,_ Dean thought.

“Nah, you said you wanted to try this,” Dean glanced over at the bed and saw the neat line of toys and he wanted to touch one. “Can’t hurt and we’ve already paid.” Dean tried straining his ears to hear what was going on on the other side of the bathroom door and Lisa thinned her lips again. They sat next to one another a little awkwardly and Dean jumped a little excitedly when the door creaked open. The other couples stopped making out and all their focus was on the young man.

And Dean’s breath stuttered.

He was wearing a lacy see through corset with a neat black thong all snapped to thigh high matching lace stockings.

This was going to be _good._

“Now let me properly welcome all of you,” the man’s gaze flicked to everyone and Dean felt a spark of something when he looked at him. “My name is Castiel, I will be your entertainment for the evening. I have a few ground rules, no videotaping or sound recording of any kind, if I don’t request you please do not interfere with me, and above all, you are welcome to have sex at whatever level you are comfortable at but if you wish to play with anyone else here you must have full consent. I will end this session immediately if I see anyone pressured into something they do not wish. Now, are there any questions?” No one brought any and Castiel beamed, and was it in Dean’s head that the smile landed on him just a bit longer?

Cas turned and dimmed the lights and put on some soft jazzy music. He smiled and bowed slightly at each of the couples in turn and then made his way to the bed. He got on all fours and showed off his pretty ass to the crowd and Dean had to swallow Very Hard when he saw a shimmer of something between Cas’s cheeks.

Throwing a wink back Cas started to play with the plug and moaned. When he got it out of himself Dean’s eyes widened, the plug was nearly the size of a small dildo and Dean just had the feeling that Cas walked in the hotel with that inside him. Without hesitating Cas grabbed the lube and the glass dildo and slicked it up. It was slightly curved with rounded bulbs equally placed down the shaft and Cas moaned loudly again when he started fucking himself on it. He would hold it still with his hand and cant his hips back and forth making the most delicious sounds.

Without even realizing he was leaning forward and at the edge of the sofa and Lisa was making dangerous noises behind him. But Dean didn’t notice because Cas had the entire dildo in him and he was now rotating his hips around it.

“Fuck,” Dean breathed. It seemed loud enough to Cas who turned around lazily and grinned at him.

“Care to fit me with my cock ring?” Cas flirted and Dean took a moment too long to think about it when Lisa pushed him back and snarled at Cas. The man was totally unabashed and just flicked the strings on his thong to let it drop away and if Dean hadn’t been impressed before…Cas’s cock was _hung_ that was all Dean was going to say.

With deft fingers Cas fitted the ring on and all Dean wanted to do was count the pulses of blood in the thick veins on Cas’s cock. Cas went back to the glass dildo and pulled it out only to ram it in again with a hiss of pleasure. Other couples were starting to pet heavily in the background but Dean only had eyes for Cas.

His eyes got bigger when Cas slicked up some fingers and started easing them in along with the glass and he licked his lips at the pretty sounds Cas was making.

Cas worked his way through the glass and four fingers, the extra-large purple cock and Dean was back at the edge of the couch when he pulled the red monster out. Dean was panting about as hard as the couple next to them who were in full sex or Cas who was starting to ease just the tip inside himself. Dean watched in utter fascination as Cas’s body opened up and his hole just ate the thirteen inch toy. Cas opened his legs wider and it wasn’t Dean’s imagination then that his opened legs just so happened to be turned perfectly toward Dean.

Dean’s eyes watched as the cock was eaten up and he slowly raked up Cas’s body until he met beautiful blue eyes. They were shining and this time the wink wasn’t so subtle. Lisa seethed behind him but Dean didn’t care, he’d never felt this hard for her in their entire three year relationship. Sure he got it up, but he was _raging_ , he felt like if he just tilted his hips ever so slightly the pressure from his jeans would explode him into nirvana.

Cas lifted himself up, while the toy was still inside him (this man was going to kill Dean), and set the toy to standing and rode it like a professional cowboy. He even threw his back back a bit and his neck curved beautifully and Dean was entranced by the wet slurping sounds coming out of his ass. The cock ring did its job when Cas came, after making heated eye contact with Dean, and his gorgeous cock was still hard. Cas sank down on the toy and rested for a bit, allowing a look around the room and Dean felt a stab of jealously when those blue eyes weren’t on him.

“Gent’s choice?” he winked at Dean and held his hand out and before Lisa could stop him Dean was on the bed and looking to Cas to direct him. “First let’s get you comfortable,” Cas didn’t flick his eyes at the stranger’s girlfriend, nor did he wonder why she would ignore a man as gorgeous as this green eyed beauty. But then again this man was clearly not into her and she wanted to spend her time trying to kill Cas with her glare. Cas reached down and opened the man’s pants and he sighed in relief.

“What do you want me to do?” Dean had never heard his voice so rough, so low, so…lustful.

“Unclasp me while I get this in,” Cas held up the horse cock and Dean’s mouth went slack again. His hand died half way to touching the tip and Cas just grinned and held the toy closer to Dean could feel it.

“It’s so big,” Dean whispered and Cas laughed.

“I’m going to pretend you’re commenting on me just so I don’t get a complex because of my toy,” Cas winked and pulled the thirteen inch cock out of himself and Dean just looked in shock. Cas’s hole was gaping and not even closing all the way and now he was slicking up the biggest toy Dean had ever seen to stick it inside himself.

Dean set to work unclasping the tricky bits on the corset, and hey if he kissed the skin he’d freed while he was hidden behind Cas’s back who was going to tell?

When the fabric was gone but the lacy stockings still up high Cas already had half the toy in him and he was panting heavily.

“Let me lean on you,” he breathed harshly and Dean nodded, he scooted up closer and Cas all but went limp on him as he fucked himself on the toy. Cas’s body was stretched out and beautiful as he panted hard and got the last of the toy inside himself. His neck looked delicious and Dean nosed at it just to breathe in the man’s scent, that was all. But then Cas had to tilt his neck to the side and Dean buried his face in and kissed and nipped and bit and forgot that he was probably fucking up his relationship, but then it hadn’t felt like a relationship, you know with two equal people, for a long time. Lisa commanded and he did.

And Lisa would never have accepted that he was bi.

And Dean could not think of a better way to break up with Lisa than holding up the hottest man he’d ever seen while said man was rutting with a horse cock. He couldn’t think of anything better, and then he looked down.

“Oh fucking shit,” he breathed and he felt Cas’s breathy laugh. Dean could _see_ the cock bulging Cas’s stomach out. It moved with Cas’s fist and it was the most erotic thing Dean had ever seen. He reached down but before he touched skin he looked at Cas who nodded. So Dean rubbed Cas’s taut belly and felt the cock inside the man fuck into his hand.

“Can you hold it steady?” Cas looked at Dean who nodded and held the toy with one hand and the other stayed on Cas’s stomach marveling at the new, kinky, feeling. Once settled Cas rammed down on the cock and it bounced under Dean’s hand. Cas must have been very familiar with the toy because he started rocking and riding and his head went limp on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean jumped when he felt hands coming behind Cas and rolling his pants and boxers down. Dean looked at Cas who winked and grabbed inside his pants and sunk his nails in Dean’s ass. Dean felt his cock leaving a line of precum all over Cas’s ass and mixing with the lube dripping out with each slide of the giant toy.

“I think it’s time to give them a grand finale.” Cas murmured and snapped the cock ring off. He reached a hand up that was messy with lube, precum (Dean’s or Cas’s), and carded through Dean’s hair to pull the man’s lips into his. Dean rubbed himself furiously into Cas’s ass as his hands stayed where they were, the friction was incredible and Dean couldn’t get over how kinky and hot Cas was.

He was loathe to take his hand away from Cas’s stomach but he reached down and started stroking Cas in the same rhythm Cas was impaling himself on the toy. Cas went wild in his mouth and then shuddered and froze. Dean felt dollops of cum ooze out and the thought that he got this sex god to come made Dean splatter all over Cas’s back and ass.

Cas eased off the toy and they both fell back on the bed and listened to the other couples reach their climax.

“Oh hell,” Dean cursed under his breath as Lisa stormed up. He was having a very good post orgasm drop, Cas was still partially laying on him, in fact the man rolled so he was on his stomach half on Dean’s chest.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Lisa hissed, the other couples started dressing and getting out of there as fast as possible.

“Um, I really liked it?” Dean shrugged, he rubbed down Cas’s back and looked at the messy bed with the disarray of toys.

“Get up, we’re leaving.” And Dean would have gotten up if it hadn’t been for the hand on his bicep squeezing and Cas looking at him earnestly.

“Lis I don’t know what to say, this is a pretty clear signal here.” Lisa’s eyes narrowed and she looked ready to breathe fire.

“ _Signal?”_

“Yeah, I mean we came to spark our dead romance, and I ended up in bed with someone else,” now he hadn’t had sex, but oh now that thought sounded tempting, was Cas into sex with people or was it just the toys, but then again those toys…

“Only because you had this whole gay awakening! You come back with me and we’ll forget it all happened and we can go back to being normal.”

“Bi,” Dean said clearly.

“No not bye, you’re leaving here with me.”

“No,” Dean said patiently, “Bi, bisexual, I’m bi, I know I should have told you a long time ago but I’m bi.” Lisa looked like she’d been turned to stone, she seethed and turned to grab her purse muttering darkly about being cheated and tricked into a lousy relationship with a pathological liar. She slammed the door on her way out and Dean looked at Cas sheepishly.

“Sorry,” Dean said and Cas shrugged.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not the first time the guy looked at me more than his girlfriend and she got pissed.”

“I—oh,” Dean looked down at Cas’s perfect ass that was still so open and loose. He didn’t want to sound so pathetic, well at least more pathetic than just getting dumped, as to think that this was a special occurrence for Cas.

“But then again I’ve never invited any of them into the bed.” Cas mused and Dean felt better. “Date?”

“Are you asking me?”

“I am,” Cas grinned. “I mean I would like to show off my whole collection of toys to you and it would probably be better if we had food and talked about our hopes and dreams first.” Dean grinned.

“Well my hope is that we can do more than just one date,” he snaked his hands down to Cas’s ass and they both sighed when he played a bit with the man’s rim, “And my dream is for you to stick that horse cock in me,” Dean watched the slow fire of a grin encompass Cas’s face.

“We are going to need a lot of dates for that.” Cas kissed him sweetly, “Though I should know your name…”

“Dean.”

“Well Dean,” Cas kissed him again and rolled them. The room was empty and Cas started yanking at Dean’s clothes. “I have this room for the rest of the night,” he pulled Dean’s pants down and got the man on all fours. “I think dinner can wait.”

“Wait for what?” Dean turned and looked over his shoulder at Cas. The man waved the glass dildo and smirked.

“Step one.”


End file.
